


Instability

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU where Connor becomes a deviant like this, Could be read as Hankcon, Could be read as father and son, Hospitalization, I love both!, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Hank gets shot, but what does that mean for Connor? It shouldn’t mean anything. But he finds himself hysterical.





	Instability

Connor didn’t look like he would have flinched. He probably would have dropped right there, and not cared. But Hank still couldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t stand he see Connor die again.

He just moved, and the ringing in his ears hit him before the pain did. He distantly realized the man had taken off, as soon as he realized he had shot the cop instead of the android. He looked up, and saw Connor crouching over him.

“Instability.” He said casually, before his LED started to flash red, and he pulled on Hanks shoulders.

“What?” Hank tried, but Connor ignored him.

“Where does it hurt? Lieutenant?” Connor asked, almost frantically.

“Call the amb-” Hank was cut off by a violent string of coughing, and the beginnings of blood coming from his throat.

“J-Just hold on. I need paramedics-” Connor started, but Hank drowned it out. The ringing in his ears was getting louder, and he had to shut his eyes. It seemed to stop all the noise.

“Lieutenant!”

* * *

It was like his memory component wasn’t functioning correctly. He ran diagnostics through the entire process of Hanks surgery, which took approximately four hours. He stood by his hospital door as various people went inside to check on him. He couldn’t find a problem in his system. It was like... shock.

“Are you Connor?” Someone asked. He turned his head quickly, paying attention. It was Hanks doctor.

“Yes, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by cyberlife.” Connor responded on instinct.

“Mr. Anderson wondered if his android partner was alright. I figured that would be you.” He said. 

“Yes, I’m his partner temporarily. I was sent to help with his investigation of deviants, and we got cornered. He... jumped in front of me.” Connor said. The doctor nodded. 

“You should go in and speak with him. I think it might ease his blood pressure, if nothing else.” He said. Connor nodded.

“Thank you doctor.” He said, turning and stepping inside.

“Connor.” Hank breathed, relief evident in his voice.

“Hank...” Connor hesitated, shutting the door. He looked tired, but alright.

All of a sudden, he couldn’t move. It was like everything was shutting down. He could hear his own labored breath, and Hank questioning him, but he wasn’t sure what to say about himself. He just knew there was one rational question in his mind.

“Why did you do it?” Connor asked, looking up at him. He approached the bed, and in the dim light even he, himself, could see his indicator blinking yellow.

“Are you alright?” Hank asked, ignoring him. Connor huffed in frustration and clenched his jaw.

“Why did you do it?!” Connor asked, louder. Hank looked almost impressed, but more stunned. He righted himself quickly though.

“I had to! You keep dying! I couldn’t... see it again. Humans have this thing called stress heart attacks Connor, you wouldn’t understand.” Hank grumbled.

“You don’t understand!” Connor yelled. Hank blinked in surprise. The room suddenly seemed to get quiet, noticeably so, and Hank looked around.

“What did you just do?”

“I’ve activated the electronic soundproofing and deactivated the cameras.” Connor said. 

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” Hank asked angrily.

“Because I need to think!” Connor yelled, grabbing at his hair, and starting to pace. He stopped in his tracks and took a few breaths.

“I don’t understand...” Connor almost sneered. His anger quickly faded, and Hank recognized his voice become defeated.

“You’re the one who doesn’t understand.” He said quietly.

“Connor, what are you talking about?” Hank asked. Connors emotions flared once again, and he rounded the bed, standing over Hank.

“You don’t understand! I can’t die Hank! I am not alive, my body is not a living being! I upload like... a phones camera to a computer, and I come back! You will just be gone! Forever!” Connor ranted, throwing his arms around to emphasize. Hank stayed silent, looking perplexed.

“You never should have done that. I can’t lose the only person who has mattered to me in my existence... I can’t- I-” Connor stuttered, his eyes starting to water, before spilling over. 

He made a weak noise in his throat, and threw his hand up to his face, feeling the tears and trying to comprehend them. He didn’t know what was happening. He stuck a trembling finger to his tongue and tasted the saltiness, not of human tears, but of his eye lenses’ cleaning fluid that seemed to have the same effect.

“Hank-”

“Jesus Connor!” Hank yelled, yanking him down by the tie.

He could have easily pulled away, but he didn’t. Instead he sank into Hanks arms, where sobs ripped through him. He was careful not to touch Hanks chest, but Hank seemed to want him to, trying to pull him closer.

“Come on son, get up here.” Hank said impatiently.

Connor sobered for a moment, crawling up into the bed and laying down carefully on his stomach, with his arm around Hanks upper chest. Hank curved his arm around him and sighed.

“So that’s what you meant.” Hank said. Connor looked up.

“What do you mean?”

“What you said, right before I blacked out. You got this fucking look on your face, like you were analyzing the most terrifying thing imaginable. And you said “instability”, and then... I don’t remember much.” Hank said. Connor thought back. He had said that, hadn’t he? His body must have picked up on it before his mind could.

“So you’re a deviant now? What does that mean for you?” Hank asked, at Connors silence. Connor blinked and tried to come up with a good answer, but he really didn’t know.

“I should get up before they find me like this-”

“Shut up, and quit moving. Just- don’t let them hear you, or you’ll get taken away. Turn on your heating function and un-fuck everything in the room, will you?” Hank grumbled. Connor squinted in confusion, but did as he said, reactivating the camera and resetting the sound filter.

“There, now all you’re doing is warming me up. And that’s what you’re going to say.” Hank said, holding a hand to Connors head and ruffling his hair slightly. Connor actually smiled, turning away from the camera. He was sure Hanks scheduled pain medication must be activating.

“Please, be more careful next time.” Connor said. Hank sighed and let his head rest on the pillows.

“Only if you will.” He said fondly. There was a beat of silence before Connor spoke up again.

“You know, this heat is not good for you. Heat thins your blood, and seeing as you’ve just been shot, you could begin to bleed-”

“Shut up and keep me warm Connor.” Hank grumbled. Connor chuckled and laid his head back down in the crook of Hanks arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my first Hankcon! I love these two and I want to write more, so maybe you’ll see it?


End file.
